<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dance, baby! by Ganine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876661">dance, baby!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganine/pseuds/Ganine'>Ganine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Dancing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Slow Dancing, boy pablo propoganda, no beta we die like shinji, they r in love ure honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganine/pseuds/Ganine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dance with me baby<br/>dance with me baby<br/>lets get lost right here</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arisato Minato/Kirijo Mitsuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dance, baby!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/sC0IWVEq4o0">dance with me, babe under the chandelier</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The softest of smiles cross his face when he feels slender, durable arms snake across his waist from behind him. The warmth of someone new pressed against his back, their touch contrasting them. Minato stops his relentless assault on the carrots in front of him, gently placing his knife down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening to you, too,” he greets, using the free space she left to dry his hands on his apron. A gift from Shinji, a stupid, white thing with “Kiss the Cook” lettered on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She presses up further against him, her head resting on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mitsuru mumbles something akin to, “come lay down with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mitz, I’m cooking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes the cutting board by its handle, forcing her to release him, and made his way across the island towards the large pot boiling over the stovetop. The vegetable slid in easily, just as her hands did around his waist once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mitsuru groans, burying herself in one of his shoulder blades in frustration. There </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> that temptation to lie down, wrapped in her arms soundly, and let the world fade away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, he also didn’t feel like waking up to a burnt stew and an apartment on fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much more do you have to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me a few more minutes, okay? I promise,” he pushed himself away from the burning stovetop, beginning to clean up the island counter where he had cut several vegetables. “Tell me about your day,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mitsuru props herself up on one of the counters, swinging her legs. She shrugs, “Paperwork, some Shadow Operatives things that needed confirmation and business sign-offs,” he feels her eyes peer into him as he tosses the rag over his shoulder, beginning to run the hot water to wash off the cutting board. “And you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cleaned, got some groceries, worked in the studio, and that’s about it.” He used the rag on his shoulder to wipe his reddening hands, wiping down the sink and excess water. “Yosuke says the label wants the demo for the new song in a month.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that enough time for you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged, closing the dishwasher, “A problem for future me,” Mitsuru frowned, beckoning him to her. He made his way towards the countertop, rolling his eyes when her cold, steady hands cupped his flushed face when he was in range. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t send them anything you’re not happy with, okay?” A hint of a smile tugged at his lips, murmuring a half-spoken understanding as his lips meet her, fitting perfectly together. His hands steadied on either side of her, running circles onto the side of her hips at the feeling of her ankles locking together and pushing him further into her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stupid, he thought, how butterflies flew in his stomach or how his mind turned to mush whenever she touched him; kissed him. It was soft, intimate, made his head spin as it did in high school and on long nights. He pulled away, or maybe she did, it doesn’t really matter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m––” a delighted, humble, giggle escaped her when his lips wandered towards her jaw. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“serious, Minato!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned, pushing his weight off of her, “I don’t get you sometimes, Kirijo,” he feigned ignorance at her smile, at her eyes roaming him and her grin meeting her eyes. There is a swell in his heart when she smiles. “First you want to kiss me, then you tell me to stop?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her from across the island in the center of the kitchen, watching her narrow her eyes and kick herself off the countertop, a knowing gleam in her eye. He forgot about the stew for a moment, seeing her from the corner of his eye as he began to circle the island, pretending he was in no worry as she loomed closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart thumps in his ribcage at the thought of her, threatening to break them as he began to pick up his pace. No, neither would lose so easily in this ridiculous game. He wonders when they began playing games like these; when they had started doing what objectively “normal” couples do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like, for instance, chasing each other around the kitchen. A stupid grin crossed his face as he gazed across to her, hands spread on the counter while he feigned going right to switch into running to the left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heaved, grinning ear to ear as she caught him from behind, her grip iron and unbreaking. “I need to get,” he laughed, almost shocking himself as it slipped out his lips, “to the stew!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hold on his torso softened, “You’re lying to me,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands rested on hers, “I’m not!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was this look in her eye when she turned him towards her, a look he couldn’t quite place just yet. Her hands secured themselves on his shoulders, prompting an eyebrow raise from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe his own hands did rest on her waist, and maybe he did sway with her, maybe he did get lost in the aroma of her hair as he rested his chin on her head, maybe he even told Google to play something, and maybe, just maybe, he did crack a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a lot of things you could have told him, frankly, but Minato would have called you a madman at even suggesting the notion of dancing in the kitchen with the prettiest women in the world. Whatever song was playing came to a close, something more energetic filling its void.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he did kiss her then push her away, and maybe he did mouth the words like a spell to lure her right back into him, and maybe he did dance in the kitchen like an idiot and move his shoulders like he knew what he was doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe, he mused as he had his arms around Mitsuru tightly, with her back to him and swaying in sync, life was good. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>today is march 5th but he is alive and well and with his gatekeep gaslight girlboss milf wife thank u and gn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>